heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicky (Dragon Ball Series)
Nicky (ニッキー, Nikkī) is a tall, white-haired, blue-skinned henchman of Garlic Jr. from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Biography Dead Zone Nicky also appears to have a fondness for fruit, as shown when he and the others kidnapped Gohan, he was seen plucking several pears into his mouth. Afterwards, Nicky was assigned to watch over Gohan. It proved to be a daunting task. When Gohan ate a piece of fruit from a tree that was in the courtyard, he became delusional and started to see unusual things, much to Nicky's dismay. Later, when Goku and Kami arrived, Nicky pulled a sword out of his leg to fight Goku. Despite this, Goku used his Power Pole to knock Nicky into a nearby tower. He was then killed by a Kamehameha that also destroyed Ginger. Fusion Reborn Nicky later makes a cameo appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, but with an unusual coloring. Power As he is normally, Nicky is comparable to his ally Ginger who is strong enough to defeat Chi-Chi with a simply Kiai. In his Super state he is more powerful than before but even when fighting alongside Ginger and Sansho in the same state, they are on the losing side against Goku while still wearing his weighted clothing. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Lozenges Blast – A fully-powered green energy wave shot from the palm. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Katana Kogeki – Nicky attacks his opponent with a longsword he pulled out from his leg. This technique is called Internal Weapon (Giant Sword) in Daizenshuu 7. * Unnamed Spinning Technique – Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho spin around their opponent, forming a vortex where they all attack while flying around, and then catch the opponent and slam them into the ground. Transformations Super Nicky Like other Makyans, Nicky can take on a buff form under certain circumstances. Nicky takes on his buff form while combating Goku. Majin Nicky Majin Nicky is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Garlic Jr. mission. Video games Nicky is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan; his power level is 1,200. His character model re-appears later in the game under the name "Herb" (ハーブ, Hābu) as a common foe whose power level is 300. Nicky is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Shigeru Chiba * Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson * FUNimation dub: Doug Burks * AB Group dub: Ed Marcus * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Bruno Rocha Trivia * Like the rest of Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, Nicky is named after a spice. For Nicky, his name is a reference to the Japanese word "Nikki" (ニッキ, Nikki), meaning "cinnamon." It is also similar to the name "Nicky", as in "Little Nicky", a nickname for the Antichrist (considering Nicky is a Makyan demon). * The name "Nicky" was reused during the Imperfect Cell Saga, when Cell regains his lost energy by absorbing the inhabitants of Nicky Town. * Nicky's battle phrase is "Nodoame" in the original Japanese version, "Tutti-frutti!" in the Ocean and FUNimation dubs, "You can't win." in the AB Groupe dub, and "Nodowome" in the Speedy dub. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains